Mirduit
Mirduit is a white gryphon Contracted to General Mirle Agost. Mirduit was one of the three gryphons General Reik Angol brought to the Agost Clan's compound during the draft in order to see if she would be Contracted to one of Father Tordun's sons. After denying each and every one of them, Mirduit was tied in the stables but escaped during the night, killing two of her caretakers in an attempt to flee the compound, but came eye-to-eye with Mirle as she was on her way to visit the white gryphon in secret. Mirduit accepted Mirle as her rider and initiated the Contract, which was witnessed by the General (then a lieutenant). Although Mirle's father was adamant about denying her entrance into the military, the general bought her as a bride in order to honor the Contract between man and beast, which could only be broken by death. Mirduit was named by Mirle during their first flight; her name means "white queen" in Ai'gyran. Personality As a female gryphon, Mirduit is much more aggressive and wild than other gryphons. It is said that white gryphons are some of the hardest to tame; very few have been bred through history, but tales told of them indicated that they were often eager to fight and kill. In some cases, they ignored their Aquilon's orders in the heat of battle. Mirduit was easily excited and quick to anger, but was undyingly loyal to her rider and followed her every order. Only Mirle could calm the white gryphon's fury, and no one else dared approach the gryphon or speak ill of her when she was within earshot. History Mirduit's lineage is unknown; she was hatched by a breeder who did not mate her parents. When she was of riding age, her breeder presented her to the young Champion Taral Geb, hoping that the white gryphon would accept him and become his steed. When Mirduit denied him, she was put in the hands of Reik Angol, along with two other gryphons who had denied the Champion (named Coal and Storm by their eventual riders), in order to see if she could be Contracted at all. She was transported to several different Clan halls, denying each man placed before her. It was only until she entered the Agost Clan's compound that she found her rider. Mirduit was Mirle's trusty steed during the entirety of the Cleansing and the War of Ingtandel; she sustained many injuries in battle but continued to follow the orders of her Aquilon without fail. Swift, powerful and intelligent, Mirduit learned with her rider, and fighting with Mirle became second nature to her. She was magnificent in flight and could maneouver the skies better than any gryphon in the Ai'gyran army. When the war ended, a Carving of her and her Aquilon was placed in the palace in honor of the deeds that her and Mirle accomplished during battle. After the war, Mirduit was mated to Harp, the gryphon of her Aquilon's husband, and laid an egg that, through the meticulous care of a breeder, hatched into another white gryphon several years later. Mirle claimed that her gryphon's offspring may replace Champion Ald Tryst's beloved gryphon Oakheart, who was killed by Cirtinese soldiers on the Ai'gyran border during the Cleansing, but as of yet the gryphon is too young to be Contracted.